


I will not disobey my Headmaster

by SayuriTris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Severus Snape, one shot but may end up being part of a story, pre slash, writing lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriTris/pseuds/SayuriTris
Summary: One shot, very mild punishment scene between Severus and his headmaster. Pre-slash. Dom/sub undertones. Severus P.O.VThis was a short scene taken from a longer story which I was writing that was Harry's P.O.V but with this small interlude from Severus. I am not sure I will ever get around to finishing the story, so thought I would post the interlude.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	I will not disobey my Headmaster

**Author's Note:**

> I do not make any money from this fic.  
> The characters belong to JK Rowling and her team.  
> Do not repost to any other site.

My stomach is in knots as I knock on his door, though I am practiced in keeping my feelings hidden. For too long they have been used against me and it is now habit to keep them buried under a layer of falsehood.

“Come”, the voice orders and I dutifully step inside. The Headmaster looks up at me and his lips purse. I swallow; a frisson of trepidation sliding into the pit of my stomach as I stand like a naughty student in front of his desk. I do not have the mental strength to choose to even sit; I simply stand, knowing I have been disobedient and awaiting the young man dealing with me. For a moment he simply stares at me, and through humiliation I can feel my cock swell within its cotton confines.

“Sit”, he orders. I do immediately and without any form of protest. Our relationship is beyond that. I do not want to argue with him. I do not want to cause him to think even less of me; I simply wish for absolution and to return to existing within a place where I can call him my headmaster without guilt.

“Do you think it acceptable to speak to me in that manner?”, he asks. He does not raise his voice, nor does he use his dominance, but every part of me cowers beneath the speech. I try to drop my eyes; to hide from his scolding gaze, but he does not allow it. “Look at me, Severus”, he commands, and my breath catches in my throat.

I bring my gaze up to his face and he studies me without emotion. I am trapped.

“I am sorry headmaster”, I apologise, having to force myself to hold his gaze, as uncomfortable as it is. My voice is weaker than I would have liked, and I know it gives me away. It surrenders to him the submission I hold for him. I suspect, however, that he already knows. I have a hard time picturing him scolding any other Professor in this way.

He studies me for a moment longer and I can almost see as he wrestles with his own conscience before speaking again. “Your behaviour merits a punishment”, he states finally, handing down his decree. I nod without thought, swallowing again as the pool of heat in my belly grows more intense. “You will write lines”, he declares. I had not expected that, though I do not truly know what I expected. A part of me wants it to be physical. However, the thought of bending myself over the headmaster’s knee is too forbidden in this moment. I can feel my face flush at even the thought, and I am not yet ready for my private fantasy to become a reality. I know also that he is far too much of a Gryffindor to take advantage of my submission to him to that extent. Though, the fact that he is punishing me makes me realise he is a little more dangerous than I initially gave him credit for, and that thrills me to the core.

“Yes, Headmaster”, I reply obediently. It is impossible to hide the submission in my voice. In reality I had given it to him weeks ago and I have to stop pretending otherwise.

The Headmaster stands and rounds the table. He places paper, a quill and ink in front of me. “One hundred lines, Professor Snape, I will not disobey my headmaster”.

I nod, no longer wishing to break the silence of the room. There is something happening in this moment. He is changing our relationship and I am desperate for it to change. I immediately pick up the quill and begin to write. My mouth is dry as he stands above me, staring at me as I enact the punishment of a disobedient child.

He stands towering above me until I have written my tenth line and then he returns to his seat. For a while there is nothing but the scratching of my quill. The air is oppressive in its silence and I am occasionally distracted by the throbbing of my cock.

I do not hurry the experience; as humiliating as it is, I am tapping into parts of my submission I have not allowed myself to for some time. I want to exist in this space where he makes the rules and I obey without question.

A knock sounds at the door and I look up in alarm. I am annoyed that the spell on the room has been broken and I wonder what I should do now. I am still in my submissive headspace and I do not think I can exit it this quickly; I do not want to. The Headmaster frowns at me and I return without thought to my lines. He has made the decision for me and I relax a little at that. I do not have to think in this moment; only obey

“Come”, the headmaster orders, and my stomach is in my throat when another Professor enters.

“Professor O’Neill”, he says warmly; his demeanour switching from the man I have existed with for the last half hour to the Headmaster. “Come over to the couch and we can talk. Professor Snape is busy”, he informs him; making it clear that I am to continue with my task.

I don’t think I have ever been as humiliated as I am now. No, that’s not true’; I have been humiliated on many occasions throughout my life. But this time it is different. This time it is borne through domination rather than bullying or terrifying punishment. This is the first time that humiliation has forced a curling in my stomach of heightened desire and erotic pleasure. I want to throw myself at his feet and beg him to take me in any way that he desires. That thought only serves to increase my humiliation and in turn arousal. The thought that he would bend me over in front of O’Neill, and that I would submit so brazenly in front of him. I feel myself blush and I force myself to concentrate on the writing. No Headmaster, I will not disobey you. I want to shout it out. You have my obedience.

“Headmaster, I wondered if you’d had time to look over my plans?”, O’Neill asks. I dislike his voice in this moment; it is more than an intrusion.

They continue to talk over me as I sit here writing lines like a naughty schoolboy. I don’t know what I’d do if O’Neill were to catch a glimpse of what I was writing. I trust the Headmaster however, and I will not disobey him. My submission to him surprises me. I would never have thought that I would finally let go to a man nearly half my age. But he is so Dominant, and my submission craves him like an alcoholic craves that first sip of wine. I want him, and I will do whatever it takes to have him.

I continue to write as they talk, “I will not disobey my headmaster”. I wish for a brief moment that I could extinguish part of the word and I wonder whether he is leading towards it. My stomach churns at the thought and as much as my self-esteem is normally rather low, I cannot imagine that he would deliberately engage my submission if he did not intend to follow through with it; I cannot imagine that he is one to toy with a submissive’s emotions.

I ensure that I have completed exactly one hundred lines and then I place the quill down on the desk. Harry glances up and I can see a tinge of approval in his features. Something inside me melts away at that and I have to force myself not to blush.

It doesn’t take him long to usher O’Neill out the door once I am finished. I swallow as the door closes upon us and encases us in his realm. He rules this office and me within it. Without a word, he takes the sheet filled with my meticulous script and peruses it intently. I await his decree. My stomach burns with an intensity that only occurs around him. I am staring at the floor; afraid that I will not meet his expectations. I do not want to fail him again.

Soft fingers graze my chin and I follow their pull, lifting my head and eyes up to meet him. He is gazing at me with approval, and I cannot help the smile that forms unbidden on my lips. There is an intensity in the room. A charge of magic that threatens to engulf us, but I know he is in control of it. This is his decision. I make no move to make my feelings known, but my attempt at hiding them are futile. He reads me in a way that no other could even glimpse. He sees past every barrier I erect; swatting them away as if they are mere mirages. I am vulnerable and open, and I have no defences. He could break me if he chooses to. That thought alone terrifies me, but I am helpless against him. I will let him break me if that is his desire.

He gazes at me with emotions that are both dark and powerful and I feel myself melt beneath them. I want everything he will give me.

“Come”, he orders. He pulls back from me and turns away. I am on my feet before I am even aware that I have processed his speech. I will follow him to the ends of the earth.


End file.
